Chapter One
by FairyAngelGrl
Summary: This is a story that I made, but it doesn't really have the characters that star in the story the names had been changed to my own characters. Maybe except for like five names r from the show. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
It was a foggy night in Bensalem. Bensalem is a very popular place. There was a teenager named Bonnie, who lived in a small house with her mother. Bonnie does very good school. She gets good grades in all her classes. Stacy is Bonnie's best friend. Bonnie just moved to Bensalem and the only person she meet was Stacy. They were at school one day and they met a guy. His name was Ross. Ross was the class clown of the entire school. Bonnie and Stacy were eating lunch together, when Bonnie seen a boy she met in her biology class. His name was Dan. Bonnie told Stacy to come with her to the table Dan was sitting at. Ross was sitting with Dan.  
  
Bonnie said, "Dan already knows who I am, we met in biology class."  
  
So they became friends.  
  
The next day, the doorbell rang. It was Stacy.  
  
"Dan and Ross are going to meet us in front of the school," Stacy said. Bonnie said, "O.K."  
  
Stacy waited for Bonnie to get ready for school and they left to catch up with the guys. When they were walking to school together, Bonnie was telling Stacy that she and Dan went out one time. When they got there, Dan and Ross were there sitting on the steps.  
  
Dan said to Bonnie, "Do you and Stacy want to go to the woods with me and Ross?" "Sure we'll go, but I have to go to the library after school for a few minutes," Bonnie answered.  
  
The school bell rang and everyone ran their classes. Bonnie and Stacy told the guys to meet them in the library. So they went their separate ways. Bonnie and Dan had some classes together, so they paired up for lab experiments. Then they went to their next class, when the bell rang. Bonnie sees Stacy and Ross in her gym class.  
  
Stacy asked, "Why don't you go out with Dan one day after school or something?" "Because I don't know him that well and he might not want to go out," Bonnie answered.  
  
When the bell rang to end school, Bonnie went straight to the library to get out some books. When she was checking out the books, she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Dan behind her.  
  
"Dan, you scared me," said Bonnie. Dan replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Bonnie and Dan went to find Stacy and Ross. They found them sitting in front of the school on the steps. Bonnie seen Stacy look at her. Stacy was wondering why Dan was with her.  
  
Stacy asked, "Why is Dan walking with you from the library?" "He wanted to walk with me that's all," Bonnie answered.  
  
When they got to the woods, they started to hear things. Bonnie was getting really scared. So Dan pulled her close to him. Then all of a sudden, there came someone behind a tree.  
  
Bonnie asked the kid, "Are you ok?"  
  
But the kid said nothing. Bonnie walked up to the kid to see if he was alright, but as soon as she got close he ran. So Bonnie ran after him. Dan told Bonnie not to run after him, but it was too late. She was already running after him. When Bonnie caught up with the kid, she asked the question again.  
  
"No, don't come near me," the kid said. Bonnie asked, "Why not?"  
  
So the kid showed her. She screamed and the kid bit her on the neck. The kid ran away before Bonnie's friends got there. Her friends came running. They asked what happened. But Bonnie told Ross to take Dan somewhere so he doesn't see.  
  
Stacy asked, "What happened with the kid?" "The kid up and ran after he bit me." said Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie showed Stacy the bite on her neck. Stacy called Ross over and told him what happened, hen she told him to go with Dan and get something to put on Bonnie's neck. When Ross and Dan went to get something, Stacy took Bonnie to a rock for her to sit on.  
  
Bonnie asked Stacy, "What was wrong with that kid? He had teeth like a vampire." "Maybe he is a vampire," answered Stacy.  
  
When Ross and Dan got back, they saw that Stacy moved Bonnie to a rock. Ross went over and gave Stacy a cloth to put on Bonnie's neck. It was getting late and everyone was getting tired.  
  
"I will take Bonnie home," said Dan. Stacy said, "I'll come too because I need to talk to her."  
  
Ross said goodbye to his friends and went home. When they got to Bonnie's house, Dan said goodnight to Bonnie and kissed her, then left. Stacy stayed to talk to Bonnie. They both went inside and sat in the living room.  
  
Stacy asked, "How are you going to tell Dan that you got bit by a vampire and how is he going to take it?" I'm just going to tell him that I was chasing the kid and caught him and didn't know he was a vampire, that's how I got the bite," Bonnie answered.  
  
Stacy stayed over night to keep Bonnie company when her mother was on vacation.  
  
The next day, Dan didn't come to walk with Bonnie to school. So Stacy and her went without Dan. When they got to school, they saw that everyone was running out of the school. So they went to find Ross and Dan. Stacy searched in each classroom and Bonnie went in the library to see if Ross and Dan were there. Bonnie and Stacy met each other outside. Then they went to the back of the school and found the guys sitting on the wall.  
  
Bonnie asked, "Where have you guys been?" "We seen everyone running out of the school so we thought there was a fire," said Dan. "Bonnie why don't you tell Dan what happened to you with the kid in the woods," Stacy said. Dan asked, "Tell me what?"  
  
Bonnie told Dan that she got bit by a vampire and now she is one too. But she told him not to worry because she's not a bad vampire. They all went to the principal's office to ask why everyone was running out of the school. When they came out of the principal's office they were happy.  
  
Bonnie said, "Now I know why everyone was running out, its because the teachers told us to go home early." "Yeah, that's right," said Dan.  
  
They all went home and did what they always do when school's out. Dan was not at all mad at Bonnie that she got bit by a vampire. Stacy and was happy for Bonnie that she has a boyfriend now and now Dan and Bonnie are going to be together forever.  
  
THE END? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
One day in Sunnydale there lived four teenagers. Their names are Bonnie, Stacy, Dan, and Ross. They all go to Sunnydale High School. While Bonnie was in the library there was this guy in the library talking to her. So she decided to ask him.  
  
"Why are you talking to me? Do I know you from somewhere?" Bonnie asked. The guy said, "My name Rupert Giles. I'm your watcher."  
  
Bonnie was thinking of what he meant by her watcher. But then Giles was staring at her neck. Bonnie saw him staring and put her hand where she got bit by the vampire last week.  
  
Giles said, "I noticed that bite on your neck was from a vampire." "Yea, it was and why do you care?" Bonnie said. "What's the point about that and saying you're my watcher?" "Well, the reason why I said that is because you're 'The Chosen One' and I was sent here to help you train," Giles said. "Train for what I might ask?" asked Bonnie. "Well train to fight evil demons, vampires and other creatures, vampires slayers kill," said Giles.  
  
As Giles was explaining Bonnie's new powers to her, her friends, Ross and Stacy walked in. So Bonnie introduced Giles to her friends.  
  
Stacy asked, "Who is this guy you're with Bonnie?" Bonnie answered, "This is Giles, he is my watcher and says that I'm 'The Chosen One'."  
  
Giles wanted to talk to Bonnie about the bite on her neck. So Bonnie went over and sat at the table, her friends followed.  
  
"About that bite on your neck. You said that you got bit by a vampire last week right?" Giles asked. "Yes, that is right, but I want to know about something," Bonnie said. "What is it that you want to know?" asked Giles. Bonnie asked, "Are the stories true about getting bit by a vampire and then turning into one yourself or is that just make believe?" "Well, first if you did change into a vampire, you wouldn't be out in the daylight for vampires fear the sun," Giles said.  
  
While Giles was explaining everything to the three teens, just then the principal came into the library.  
  
"I see you three have meet our new library teacher, Mr. Giles," said Principal Snyder. Bonnie said, "Yes, we did and he was just telling us a story of why he's here."  
  
As Bonnie said that everyone started laughing, but Principal Snyder didn't think that was funny. So he just left.  
  
Bonnie said to Stacy, "I don't really think Principal Snyder really likes me. What do you think?" "I think you're right, Bonnie," said Stacy.  
  
Bonnie wanted to know more about the bite on her neck and about her super powers. So Giles first explained to Bonnie about being 'The Chosen One' or as they call it vampire slayer.  
  
"What happened to the first slayer that was suppose to do this job?" asked Bonnie. "Well, the first slayer got killed by a very bad vampire. He's known as Spike because he uses spikes to kill his prey, known as William the Bloody. He's not the only vampire that you have to beware of," said Giles. "Whose the other vampire that I have to worry about?" Bonnie asked. "The other vampire you have to worry about is very powerful and very strong. He's the ruler of all the vampires in Sunnydale. He's 'The Master' and also has a little boy that will someday take his place if he is killed by a slayer," said Giles. "So wait let me get this right, I'm suppose to fight this dude and kill him," Bonnie said. "Then I'm going to have to worry about a little boy. That's funny, what can a little boy do to me?" "Well let me finish and I'll tell you. This little boy is more powerful than the master himself. They call him 'The Anointed One'," Giles continued. "But anyway let's not talk about that anymore and let's talk about this bite on my neck, please," said Bonnie.  
  
So Giles told Bonnie that she doesn't have to worry about it because she won't turn into a vampire because the vampire that bit her didn't drink enough blood for her to become one herself. While they were talking, the most popular girl in school came in the library. Her name was Ruthanne. She's like always a sob to any of the kids that weren't popular or who weren't her friends. She came in the library to see what Bonnie and her loser friends were doing.  
  
"What are you losers doing that you didn't invite me even though you're not my friends," she asked. "Well, we were just talking to the new library teacher, Ruthanne," said Ross. "Would you like to meet him?" Ruthanne said in a snobbish way, "Why would I want to meet a nerd, when I already know three." "You know what?" Bonnie asked. "What now?" Ruthanne said. "I hope something really bad happens to you and then you go screaming when no one's around to help you and if I'm around and you ask me to help you, I'll just keep on walking," said Bonnie. "Well, maybe nothing will happen to me and you don't have to help me," Ruthanne said snobbishly.  
  
Then she left. Giles was staring at Bonnie and Bonnie was staring back at him.  
  
"Boy, I never seen that side of you before," he said. "Well, she got on my nerves and she thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't," said Bonnie. "Yeah, but Bonnie she's a cheerleader and she's very popular with guys," Stacy said.  
  
But then Bonnie had a very funny look on her face.  
  
Ross asked, "Why do you have that funny face, Bon?" Bonnie answered, "I'm thinking about something that Stacy said." "What that she's a cheerleader or she's popular with all the guys," Ross said. "About her being popular with all the guys. I can just do the same as that," Bonnie said with a smirk. Then Stacy said, "Bonnie, you already have a boyfriend remember. He's the star of the football team." Bonnie said, "Yeah I know that, but Ruthanne doesn't know that I'm going out with the star of the football team, unless Dan told her about it." Then Giles said, "Wait a minute, you have a boyfriend and you didn't even warn me!" "Yeah, of course I have a boyfriend, didn't the slayers you watch boyfriends too?" Bonnie said. "Well not really because as a slayer you never have time to hang out with them. The slayer is usually out fighting and killing vampires or demons," said Giles. "Well now, I can make time to hang out with Dan, but he usually never has time anyway to go anywhere with me since he's the star of the football team," said Bonnie.  
  
So they decided to go down to the gym and watch Dan work out. As they were walking, Bonnie saw a really hot guy that she knows and he was looking back at her as she passed. Stacy saw her staring at the guy and elbowed her to stop staring. When they got to the gym, they saw that Ruthanne was all over Dan and when Bonnie saw that she ran and started crying. Dan turned around and saw that they were there and ran after Bonnie, but Ross and Stacy stopped him.  
  
Stacy said, "I can't believe you had that snobby cheerleader all over you and you knew you had a girlfriend, unless you forgot." "Well of course I didn't forget that I had a girlfriend. I just didn't realize she was coming to the gym to watch me workout. She should have told me in the morning," Dan said. "Yeah, well we didn't realize she wanted to go either because she wasn't sure you were here," said Ross.  
  
Then Ruthanne came up and started to pull Dan away.  
  
"How can you hang out with these losers?" Ruthanne asked. "It's easy," said Ross. "At least we don't go and show ourselves off like we're something."  
  
After hearing that, Ruthanne went storming off into the girls' locker room to change.  
  
"Well, I guess you told her, Ross," said Dan. Ross said, "Well, I didn't even realize I said that to her until she went off to the locker room really mad. I guess I don't know my own touch after all."  
  
Then they all started to laugh at Ross's comment he made to himself.  
  
Then Dan said, "I'm going after Bonnie and find out where she went to. If you two want to come with me, I won't mind, but if you're going to stand there, just get out of my way." Stacy said, "Ross and I will join you, but if she doesn't want to talk to you, it's on you. Do you understand that?" "Yes, I do and I know when she's mat at someone that I don't go near her," Dan said.  
  
So they went to find where Bonnie went. As they were walking, Stacy saw the hot guy that Bonnie saw on their way to the gym.  
  
Stacy said, "Why don't you guys go on without me. I need to go talk to someone really quick." Ok, we will. If you find her just go back to the gym and wait for us," Dan said.  
  
So the two boys left and Stacy went over to the hot kid. This hot kid's name was Peter and he is very athletic. Peter saw Stacy come up to him and wondered where Bonnie was. He knows those two don't go anywhere without each other.  
  
Peter asked Stacy, "Where's Bonnie at?" I'm surprised to see you without her. You two are usually always together." "Well you see, Pete, Bonnie and I were going down to the gym to watch Dan workout and Bonnie saw Ruthanne all over him. Then she went running off crying and we don't know where she went," Stacy said. "Do you happen to know where she's at? If not, you can come and help me if you like." Peter said, "Sure, I'll go and help you find her, just let me put my stuff in my locker." "Ok," said Stacy.  
  
After Peter put his stuff in his locker, they went to find Bonnie. As they were looking for her, Stacy saw Ruthanne with a couple of her cheerleader friends walked by, but Stacy didn't pay much attention to them. Then Stacy had an idea of where she might be.  
  
"I think I know where she might be. Just follow me," Stacy said.  
  
And Peter just followed her to the library. There Bonnie was sitting at the table with her head down still crying. Stacy and Peter walked in and Bonnie lifted her head up.  
  
"What are you doing here and how did you know I was here?" Bonnie asked. "Well I had a feeling that you were in here and so I came. Dan and Ross are still looking for you and Dan told me if I found you to go to the gym and they're meet us there," Stacy explained to Bonnie. "But what is he doing with you?" Bonnie asked as she pointed to Peter. "Oh, him, I saw him in the hallway and asked him if he would like to help me find you and he said sure," Stacy answered. "Now, don't you two have to go to the gym to meet those two boys?" asked Peter. "Um, yeah, we are supposed to be at the gym. Let's get there before Ross and Dan get there. You want to come with us Peter?" Stacy said. "Sure I'll come, but Stacy you go ahead without Bonnie and I. I need to talk to Bonnie about something. Is that alright with you Bonnie?" Peter said. Bonnie replied, "Why yes it is alright, but what do you want to talk to me about?" "You'll find out when Stacy leaves," Peter said. "Well then I guess I'll start walking to the gym and you guys can catch up with me," said Stacy.  
  
So Stacy started to walk to the gym while Peter talked to Bonnie. Bonnie was wondering what Peter wants to talk to her about.  
  
Bonnie asked Peter, "What do you want to talk to me about? I hope I didn't do anything wrong." "No,No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to talk to you. I want to know if you like me or not. Because I like you and when I was in the hallway and I saw you looking at me, I fell in love with you," Peter said. "Well, that answer is easy. Yes, I do like you, but the thing is if I wanted to go out with you, I would, but you see I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't like it if I cheated on him," said Bonnie. "But he doesn't have to know that you're cheating on him. You can have two relationships at the same time. So would you like to go out with me? You won't have to worry about your boyfriend knowing about this," said Peter. "Well, I guess I'll go out with you, but if Dan finds out about this, I'm going to hear about this forever, probably then he'll break up with me," Bonnie said.  
  
So they then started to walk back to the gym. Bonnie was hoping that Dan wouldn't get mad at her for walking with another guy. While Stacy was waiting for them to get there, Dan and Ross were already there waiting for Peter to bring Bonnie to the gym.  
  
As they waited, Dan said to Stacy, "Where the hell are they? I hope that Peter kid doesn't try to kiss my girl because if he does, it's going to get ugly between us. I thought you told me that they were coming after they were done talking." "Well, I did and usually it doesn't take Bonnie that long to talk to a friend when she knows she has her other friends waiting," said Stacy. "I'll have Ross go and look for them. Is that alright with you, Ross?" "Um, yeah, I'll go and look for them," said Ross.  
  
Ross went to find them. As he started to walk from the gym, Peter and Bonnie came down the hall.  
  
"We were getting worried. We didn't know if you forgot to come or what," Ross said. "Well, we didn't realize you guys were in a hurry for us to get back. He was just asking me something about the homework that is all," Bonnie said. "Well Dan is in there getting mad for some odd reason and he doesn't want anything to happen to you," said Ross. "Let's go in before he does something stupid in the gym with Stacy in there with him."  
  
So they went in and Dan saw Peter holding Bonnie's hand and got all mad. Bonnie saw that and let go of his hand. Peter wondered why she let go and noticed that Dan got all mad about it and he didn't bother to ask.  
  
Dan came up to Bonnie and said, "What took you two so long that you didn't come to the gym right away? I was getting worried that something happened to you." "You know what, I have to get this out Dan. You say that you miss me when I'm gone, but when I'm not gone you never come over to say hi or ask how I'm doing. You're always too busy practicing or playing football that you never have time for me anymore. Well at least Peter has time to hang out with me and he's in sports too. At least he doesn't spend too much time on practicing and playing. Now, that I got that all out, Peter is going to walk me to the library because Giles needs to talk to me. Stacy, do you want to join us and keep me company in the library while Giles chats," said Bonnie. "Sure I'll come, I need to go there anyway to look up some spells," Stacy said. "And I'll talk to you later, Dan, not now because I'm late and Giles is going to kill me if I don't get there now. We'll see you later Ross, bye," said Bonnie.  
  
Ross said goodbye and the three of them left to get to the library. Then Ross said something under his breath about Dan, but Dan didn't hear it because he was busy staring at Peter. When Bonnie, Stacy, and Peter got to the library, Giles wasn't there so they decided to go for a ride.  
  
Stacy asked, "Could you please drive me home because I need to help my mom clean, if that's ok with you two?" "No, it's ok, we're take you home now if you want. We were going to take you home anyway because me and Peter want to do stuff together," said Bonnie.  
  
So they took Stacy home and drove somewhere to be alone. While they were driving, Peter was trying to get close to Bonnie, while she was driving and Bonnie pushed him away.  
  
"Why did you do that? I thought you wanted me to get close to you," Peter said. "Well, you should know that I already have a boyfriend and Dan won't like this one bit if he saw it," said Bonnie.  
  
So Peter just sat there and said nothing during the ride. As they got to where they went, they got out of the car. Bonnie took Peter by the hand and took him where Dan and her use to go when he wasn't busy with football.  
  
Peter asked, "Why did you bring me here? I thought we were going to the beach or something like that." "We will go to the beach in a minute. I just want to show you this," said Bonnie. "So just tell me what this place and I'll stay quiet," said Peter. "Well, this place is where Dan and I use to hang out and on the tree we carved our names in. And now I want us to do the same," Bonnie told Peter.  
  
So they carved their names in the tree above Bonnie and Dan's. Then Bonnie was thinking to herself about that she could bring Dan here and show him that Peter and her carved their names in the tree too. After they got done carving their names in the tree, they got back in the car and drove to Peter's house.  
  
Peter asked, "Would you like to come in for a little bit?" "I guess I can, since I don't really have anywhere else to go," Bonnie said. "But only for a little bit because I don't want Dan to know where I'm at." "Why don't you want Dan to know where you're at?" Peter asked. "Well, he doesn't want to see me at another guy's house because he'll get all pissed off about it," answered Bonnie. "So you're saying that he's the jealous type," Peter said. "Yeah, that's what I'm basically saying about Dan," said Bonnie.  
  
So after Bonnie explained to Peter about Dan's jealously, she told him that she had to get home. Bonnie told Peter that if she didn't get home her mother will ground her. So Bonnie told Peter goodbye and got in her car. As she was driving away, Peter was yelling out to her that he will call her tonight and went in.  
  
As Bonnie walked in the door, the phone rang. She hurried in and answered the phone. It was Dan on the phone. He wanted to know if she was doing anything tonight. She told Dan that she just got home from her friend's house and doesn't fell like going anywhere tonight.  
  
Dan asked, "How about I come over your house and we'll hang out and watch a movie or something?" "Well, I guess as long as you get a ride here," said Bonnie.  
  
So Dan told her that he'll be over in a bit and hung up. Bonnie wasn't really looking forward for Dan coming over and so she got up and started to clean her house before Dan came over. As soon as she finished picking up the stuff in the living room, Dan came knocking at the door. Bonnie went to answer it. Bonnie answered the door and Dan came in and tired to give her a kiss, but Bonnie backed away before he did.  
  
Dan asked, "What's the matter? I only wanted to give you a kiss because I miss you." "Nothing is the matter, but I have a bad feeling that I can't tell you. The thing is I'm afraid to tell you because you might get really mad at me if I do tell you," Bonnie answered. "It's just I feel bad about what I did and I don't want to talk about it." "So we won't. Let's just go up to your room and watch TV or something. What do you say about that?" asked Dan. "Well, ok let's go upstairs and watch a little TV," Bonnie said.  
  
So they went upstairs and into Bonnie's room. Dan sat on her bed while Bonnie put the TV on. Dan motioned to Bonnie to come sit on the bed with him. So Bonnie decided to go over and sit next to him. As they were watching the television, Dan started to get close to Bonnie. Bonnie didn't realize it until he kissed her. Bonnie forgot about what she wanted to tell Dan and they started to really kiss. As they were kissing, the phone rang. Bonnie got startled and told Dan that she had to answer it. So Bonnie answered it and on the other end was Stacy. Stacy needed to talk to her really bad. She told Bonnie that it was really important ad asked if it was ok to talk to her over the phone, but Bonnie told her that it wasn't because Dan was over. So Bonnie told Stacy that she'll talk to her tomorrow and hung up. Dan wanted to know who that was on the phone and she told him that it was Stacy.  
  
Bonnie told Dan, "Stacy wants to talk to about something tomorrow." "What does she want to talk to you about and why?" asked Dan. "I don't really know. All she told me was that it was really important. I wonder what it is that's so important to her," Bonnie said.  
  
Then Bonnie thought of what it was that was so important to her. It was about her and Peter together the other day. Bonnie told Dan she is going downstairs to make a phone call and told him to stay up in her room. So Dan agreed to stay in her room while she made a phone call. Bonnie ran down the stairs and into the living room to call Stacy back. Stacy answered the phone.  
  
"I think I figured out what is so important that you need to talk to me about," said Bonnie. Stacy said, "What is it then? If you're right I'll say that it is." "Is it about yesterday, when me and Peter were together or is it about something else?" Bonnie asked. "I figured it out when I was watching TV with Dan." Stacy said, "It kinda does have to do about you and Peter, but the rest is about you and Dan." "What is it that you want to talk to me that it's so important?" Bonnie asked. "There's a rumor going on in school that you and Peter are going out and that Dan and you broke up. What's with you and Peter? Are you really going out with him or are you still going out with Dan?" Stacy asked. "First of all, if I was going out with Peter, he would be over my house right now and not Dan. Second, Dan and I didn't break up. Yeah, we had a little fight, but we made up and everything is ok. Third, Peter kissed me and asked me out. I didn't have a chance to say anything. And finally, whoever is telling those rumors better stop because none of it is true," said Bonnie.  
  
Then Bonnie told Stacy that she'd talk to her tomorrow in school because she needs to wait for Giles to call her. So they said goodbye and hung up. Dan came downstairs to see what was taking Bonnie so long on the phone and Bonnie explained to Dan about the rumors going on in the school. Dan was shocked to hear about him and Bonnie breaking up and wants to find out who was spreading those rumors. Bonnie realized that he was getting angry over the rumors and told him not to worry about it, that she'll find out who is spreading those rumors.  
  
"I'm going to get home and go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow in school. I'll try not to worry about those rumors," said Dan. Bonnie said, "Don't worry, I'll find out who spread those rumors. I might be someone we know. But I think I have a feeling that it's Ruthanne who is telling everyone in the school." "Why would you think that?" asked Dan. "Because she wants to get you for herself and make sure that we're not together anymore. She's also probably trying to get you to break up with me," Bonnie answered.  
  
So Dan gave Bonnie a kiss and told her that they'll finish talking about this tomorrow. As Dan left, the phone rang. Bonnie shut the door and ran to get the phone. When she got it, she picked it up and said 'hello'. On the phone was Peter. She wasn't really excited that it was him because she was hoping that it was Giles or Ross. Then Bonnie had a thought.  
  
"Hey, Pete! I have a question for you, but you have to give me the true answer," Bonnie said. Peter said, "Sure, I'll answer any questions that you have for me." Bonnie asked, " Do you know anything about the rumors that are going on around the school? Stacy called me earlier and told me about them." "I heard them and I know about them, but if you think I said them, I didn't. One thing is are we really going out and did you and Dan really break up?" Peter asked. "No, me and Dan did not break up and no we're not going out. If you didn't say those rumors, who did? I told Dan that it might be Ruthanne because she's trying to get him," said Bonnie. "And what did he say about that?" asked Peter. "He didn't say anything, he just asked me why would I think that and I explained to him why," Bonnie answered.  
  
Peter understands what Bonnie was saying about Ruthanne. Bonnie told Peter that she had to go because her mother would be home soon from work. He said goodbye and hung up. Then Bonnie had to finish cleaning before her mother came home. While she was doing that, she had the TV on down in the living room. There was something on TV that caught Bonnie's eyes. She saw that vampires attacked a group of high school kids. She said to herself that she knows them and that they weren't in school at all yesterday or today. She finished cleaning up and called Giles to tell him about what she saw on the news. Giles told her that he was just watching it before she called. Then Bonnie told him that she had to go because her mother will be home soon. So she hung and went upstairs to go to bed.  
  
The next day, Bonnie got up and got ready for school. As she was getting ready, she heard a knock on the door. She hurried to finish getting ready and ran down the stairs. She answered the door and it was Dan. She gave Dan a kiss and had him come in. Dan was wondering if she would like to walk to school with him.  
  
"Would you like to walk to school with me? I would be very happy if you did," Dan said. "Sure, I would love to walk with you to school, I already told Stacy to wait for me when she gets to school because I knew you wanted to walk with me," Bonnie said.  
  
Bonnie got her stuff for school and they both went out the door. While they were walking, Dan and Bonnie were holding hands. Once they got to school, Bonnie saw Stacy and Ross waiting on the steps in front of the school.  
  
Stacy said, "Took you two long enough to get here. We were starting to get worried. I didn't know if you got lost. I was going to send Ross out to find you." "Sorry I didn't mean to take that long. I was looking for my school stuff. I didn't know what I did with it and then Dan came knocking on my door," said Bonnie. "Oh, that's alright. I was only kidding. So did you figure out who spread those rumors all around school?" Stacy asked. "Yeah, I actually did figure out who spread those rumors. I'm actually looking right at her," Bonnie said staring where Ruthanne was standing at.  
  
After Bonnie said that she went over to Ruthanne to tell her right in her face about the rumors she said. Ruthanne saw her walking up towards her and gave her an evil look.  
  
"So are you happy now that your precious rumors got around the school? I don't understand why you would do that. I know you hate my guts and that you're s miss know-it-all cheerleader, but that is something really mean," Bonnie said to Ruthanne. "Well I thought it was pretty good. Wouldn't you think so too Dan?" Ruthanne said.  
  
Dam looked at Ruthanne and then at Bonnie. He saw that she was really mad at what Ruthanne said and moved Bonnie out of the way. He walked up to her and started to say something to Ruthanne.  
  
"You know what you are, Ruthanne?" Dan asked. Ruthanne said, "No, what am I?" "You are a no good for nothing cheerleader, who thinks she knows everything and thinks she can have all the jocks for herself, but get this, not all jocks go out with you even if you were the last girl on this planet. So I want you to go and say sorry to my girlfriend and then you will have to make an announcement to everyone in school saying that those rumors aren't true. Do you understand?" Dan said "And if I don't?" Ruthanne asked. "If you don't I will tell everyone in the school that you like this nerd kid in one of your classes. Say what was his name," Dan said. Ruthanne said, "Oh, you wouldn't, not Mike Saks anything but him." "Yes, Mike Saks. I'll tell everyone if you don't do what I told you to do," Dan said.  
  
So Ruthanne said she will as long as he doesn't mention that name to anyone. Dan was happy that he told Ruthanne off and went over to where Bonnie was. Bonnie was surprised that he told Ruthanne off. She was happy about that.  
  
"I thought you were all over her and I thought you liked her, but now I know that you only have eyes for one girl and that's me," said Bonnie. "That's for sure and we'll always be together no matter what," said Dan. "We'll also be living together soon, so we can have a family together."  
  
Bonnie and Dan went to find Stacy to tell her that she's not mat at Dan anymore. As they were walking past the school, Bonnie heard a noise coming from the school. Bonnie asked Dan if he heard the same noise, but he didn't hear it. So Bonnie went off to see what the noise was. Dan didn't realize that Bonnie wasn't with him. When he got back to the front of the school, Stacy and Ross were there waiting.  
  
Stacy asked, "What happened between Bonnie and Ruthanne?" "Speaking of Bonnie, where did she run off to this time?" Ross asked Dan.  
  
As Dan turned around, he didn't even know Bonnie had walked off.  
  
Dan said, "I'll let Bonnie tell you what happened, but first we have to go find her before the bell rings."  
  
They went back where Bonnie said she heard something. Then when they got there they saw Bonnie standing there. Dan ran over to her.  
  
Dan asked, "Where did you run off to this time?" "I went to go see what that noise was that I heard," Bonnie answered. "Did you find out what it was?" Stacy asked. "Nope, I couldn't even find where it was coming from," Bonnie said. "Anyway, enough of that, we better get in school before the bell rings."  
  
The four teens hurried to get in school. As soon as they got in school, Bonnie was staring at Peter again and noticed that he was grinning. Then he turned his head and saw her looking at him. He motioned her to come over to him. So she did.  
  
"Dan, hold my bookbag for a minute," Bonnie said. "Why?" asked Dan. Bonnie answered, "Peter wants to talk to me or something, but I'll be back."  
  
So Bonnie went over to Peter and wondered why he motioned for her.  
  
"Hey! Pete, Why did you call me over here?" Bonnie asked. Peter answered, "Well, the only reason why I called you over here was I was wondering if you found out who spread those rumors." "Well, yeah, I did find out who spread those rumors," Bonnie said. "It was that snobby cheerleader, Ruthanne said all those rumors." "So I take that we're not going out and that you and Dan are still going out," said Peter. "Well if you do want to go out with me, we can always make it a secret between you and me and not tell anyone. Do you agree with that?" Bonnie said. "Sure I promise I won't tell anyone, but do me a favor," Peter said. "And what is that?" asked Bonnie. "Move over here so no one sees what I'm about to do," Peter told Bonnie. Bonnie asked, "What for, what are you going to do?"  
  
As soon as she said that, Peter kissed Bonnie on the lips. Bonnie pulled away, but couldn't get away. Then Peter stopped kissing her and realized that she has a boyfriend.  
  
Bonnie said, "Um, that was a really good kiss, but I have to get going, my friends are waiting for me."  
  
Bonnie took his hand and put a piece of paper in his hand. Then went back over to where her friends were still waiting. Dan was puzzled, but didn't bother to ask her what had happened over there. Once Bonnie left, Peter opened his hand up to see what was on the piece of paper. He saw what was on the paper and was happy. She gave him her number and with her number there was a little note that said: 'Here is my number. Call me sometime and we're go out together. Gotta go. TTYL. Bye! Luv, Bonnie  
  
He put the number in his pocket and left with his buddies to go to class.  
  
Stacy asked Bonnie what happened over there and Bonnie told her that she'll tell her later when they're hanging together. So they went to class and Bonnie was happy that there was no more rumors going around the school anymore and she hopes that Ruthanne learned her lesson.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
